theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rogues
History Origin The second Flash had a wide array of colorful villains who frequently matched wits with the Scarlet Speedster individually. However, it wasn't until Captain Cold and Trickster escaped prison on the same day to commit the same crime, the robbery of a charity function sponsored by the Picture News, that any of them ever worked together. Although they initially had no intention of combining forces, they found that they made a good team, especially since they were facing not only one, but two Flashes, as Jay Garrick had briefly come out of retirement. Although the two were able to elude capture initially, they were eventually lured into a trap by the two speedsters, playing on their desire for wealth. Thus began a series of frequent partnerships among the Flash's foes, who would become to be known as the Rogues Gallery. Underworld Unleashed *Coming Soon Rogue War *Coming Soon Full Throttle Inertia brought together Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Abra Kadabra, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, Pied Piper, and the Trickster, claiming that he was building a device that would allow them to stop time and wreak havoc on the world. In actuality, he was using them as bait for the new Flash, and the machine was designed to transfer the Speed Force from the Flash to Inertia. When the Scarlet Speedster showed up to stop them, his powers were stripped and the Rogues killed him. Final Crisis During the Final Crisis, the Rogues are one of an extremely select few groups of people who have chosen not to enlist with Libra in his Secret Society of Super-Villains. They cite as their reason that the villain community didn't help them out during the events of "Full Throttle", and so accordingly aren't going to help the villain community. They have announced plans to retire, although beforehand they wish to murder Inertia for betraying them and making them seem a disgrace to the world at large. To counter the Rogues, Libra formed a new group of Rogues, whom the Rogues subsequently eliminated. They finally have their meeting with Inertia, who kills Weather Wizard's infant son, and proclaims himself "Kid Zoom". The Rogues then murder Kid Zoom by attacking him all at once. Libra then revealed why he needed the Rogues in the Secret Society: Barry Allen has returned from the dead. Shocked that Allen is alive, the Rogues decide not to disband, not only because they don't want to appear like quitters to Allen, but also because they know that Allen wouldn't just let them walk away. Weapons *Coming Soon Transportation *Coming Soon Allies *Paul Gambi *Rainbow Raiders Enemies *The Flash Family *Speedsters *The Renegades *The New Rogues *The New Rogues II *The Network *Thunderbolt Agents *Cicada Cult *Central City Police Department *Keystone City Police Department Notes *The Team was created by John Broome and Carmine Infantino. Trivia *Coming Soon Media *The Rogues are Featured in Justice League Unlimited (TV Show) Episode Flash and Substance. *The Rogues are Featured in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. *The Rogues and The Rogues: Earth 2 appear on The TV Show The Flash. File:Top 10 Furious Flash Rogues Moments File:The Flash All the Villains & their Powers in Season 1 Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Rogues_(New_Earth) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Rogues_(Prime_Earth) *https://comicvine.gamespot.com/rogues/4060-41466/ Category:Teams